Christmas Ball
by blueb00ks
Summary: Being Head Girl and Head Boy, Lily and James must accompany each other to the Christmas Ball. Will it be a night to remember?


Christmas Ball

"This year, we'll be having a Christmas Ball for anyone who wishes to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays" Professor McGonagall announced. It's my last year at Hogwarts, and we're in the midst of a war. As Head Boy, I should be there for the younger students and ease their fears and worries, especially the muggleborns and half-bloods. In addition, I figured I should spend the holidays with my friends, for who knows how often we'll see each other after we graduate.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. May I speak to both of you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked, not that we really had a choice.

"You two will be accompanying each other to this Ball" she informed us. "As dates" she clarified when she saw our confused expressions.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. I wasn't sure I had heard her right.

"Do either of you have a date to the ball? I didn't think so" McGonagall challenged, and without waiting for a reply, turned her heel to scold some 4th years for goofing off.

"Well uh, I guess we don't have to worry about finding a date to the Ball anymore" I joked. To my surprise, Lily actually laughed at that.

"Umm, since I am a girl and all, I do need time to get ready for the ball with my friends. I want to look stunning, after all. So, shall we meet at the entrance of the Great Hall at 7 p.m. on Christmas?" Lily asked.

"No problem. I'll be sure to tidy up myself. You're in for a surprise" I winked. I regretted the words the moment they came out of my mouth. Despite being friends this year, I still make such a big fool of myself in front of Lily.

"Looking forward to it" she smiled.

"Ugh, I fucking HATE dress robes" Sirius and I complained.

"Well, hate to break it to you mate, but you have to wear them to the ball" Remus reminded us. Ah, ever the voice of reason.

"Come on, let's get going now. Don't want to be late!" Peter rushed us.

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated, with snow falling, Christmas trees lining the sides, adorned with candles, owls, and colourful lights, and golden gnomes perched on the walls. The four House tables were cleared and replaced with a few tables and an open space for dancing. Of course, the food and music didn't disappoint either.

"You do clean up nice" Lily's voice surprised me. Her dress robes were velvet red, and her earrings matched her eyes. I'm pretty sure my mouth actually hung open.

"Right back at you. With those heels, you aren't so short anymore!" I couldn't resist teasing her. She glared at me and then stepped on my foot with one of those heels, which hurt like hell.

"Was that necessary? I even dressed up and fixed my hair for you!" I whined. Although, to be fair, I was totally asking for it.

She reached up and messed up my hair, whispering, "Well James, let's keep this between you and me, but I always liked your ruffled hair". Wow. All that effort I went through to make my hair neat and it was completely useless. "Come on, let's dance!" Lily dragged me to the dance floor.

The first few songs were all fast songs, so we made idle conversation while dancing and would occasionally head over to a table and get some drinks. But then, McGonagall just had to announce that the next song was going to be a _slow_ song. Apparently, it's some muggle classic. I don't know how to slow dance! That's not even the worst part. I guess Lily and I signed an invisible contract agreeing to dance in the very center to be good role models for the other students. What a pile of bullshit.

"Don't worry, I know this song. Just follow my lead" Lily reassured me. I decided to trust her even though I had everything to lose. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius take out a camera, ready to capture my embarrassing moment.

"Forward. Back. Right. Left. Now twirl me" Lily guided me through the steps of the slow dance, and I managed to maintain my balance, not step on her feet, and not make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone. We were standing so close. Her dark red lipstick and perfume made me just want to snog her senseless. Thankfully, the song ended, so I didn't.

Instead of heading to the Heads Dorm, we decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate with out friends. The last thing I remember from that night is crashing on the sofa because I was so tired from dancing all night.

When I opened my eyes, Lily's head was on my shoulder, and everyone was staring at us.

"Well, look who finally woke up" Sirius's voice boomed throughout the entire common room, waking up Lily. We both flushed tomato red and checked to make sure nothing…naughty happened last night. Thankfully, we were both fully clothed.

"So, are you guys dating or what?" someone asked. I wish we were.

"No we're not" we both answered quite defensively.

"PETER, YOU OWE ME 20 GALLEONS NOW"

"MARLENE, YOU OWE ME 15 GALLEONS"

"HOW DID I LOSE THE BET?"

Oh. So turns out our housemates were betting on our relationship status. While our fellow Gryffindors were bickering about the bets they made and money was being exchanged, Lily and I quietly slipped out and headed back to the Heads Dorm for some more peace and quiet.


End file.
